Race track trouble
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Alan has a secret. A huge secret. His family find out and well. Things happen and they see a whole new side of the kid they thought they knew so well.


A call from Wharton's Academy for boys was a norm around the Tracy home. It seemed like Alan was always up to something. The sixteen year old tried his hardest to do things that would please his father, but it always seemed like no matter how hard he tried he just wasn't good enough. But this time the call was different.

It started like any other day on Tracy Island. Brains went up to give John his rotation on Earth, The other boys woke up and had breakfast then pretty much lazied around, Jeff woke up and had breakfast then did whatever it was Jeff did in the morning. Routine pretty much. Alan was away at school with Fermat so it was pretty quiet.

With the sun shining down on them the whole family gathered on the back deck to get some rays. They were talking about something when the phone rang. John, who was closest, got up to check who it was. When he sighed the others all rolled their eyes.

"Dad its Wharton's do you want me to get it?"

"No John whatever Alan did this time I;m sure they'll leave a message and call back again later"

John nodded and went back to his chair. True to Jeff Tracy's word the answering machine picked it up, everyone stopped talking unintentionally to try to hear what the kid had done. But the voice on the message was one of surprise.

"Al-Alan its me Fe-Fermat. Umm I tr-tried the track nu-number and they sa-said you weren't there. Uhh I ho-hope you hear th-this before ev-everyone else do-does! An-Anyway On-Ontario is lookin-ing for y-you. So-something ab-about the car-ar. Wi-With the Chu-Chumpcar se-series comin-ing up she needs your opinio-ion on somethi-ing. Ca-Call me ba-back if your there! I kno-know you're trying to keep-p thi-is a se-ecret! Please call me back!"

Fermat hung up after that. Everyone sat around in silence. Alan had a secret, that involved cars and someone named Ontario. The boys all looked at their father. He looked back at them. Minutes passed and they were all up running to the video log for Wharton's academy, Alan and Fermats room. Pushing the call button they waited. And waited and waited. But finally someone picked up.

"Fermat have you found Alan? Where's he at? What do you mean car and Chumpcar series? What's going on?"

Fermat stared wide eyed at the Tracy family (minus Alan). He gulped. This was just great. Their secret gone, down the drain all because he thought that Alan might have found a way home. Apparently he hadn't considering the looks he was getting from Mr. Tracy, Scott, John, Virgil,, and Gordon.

"Fermat"

Fermat took a deep breath and looked as if he was going to try to come up with a lie of some sort. But he wasn't a good lair under normal circumstances. He took another deep breath and spilled. Everything came out. About the race cars, Alan racing, his car, his metals, his team, everything. When he was finished he felt somewhat relieved that he didn't have to keep lying, but he also felt like he had betrayed Alan's trust. He had trusted him to make sure his family hadn't found out and here he was just spilling the beans like it was nobodies business.

"Fermat where is he now?"

"At the circuit. Fo-for the Ri-Richard Petty dri-riving Experi-ience, he's on-one of the dr-drivers"

Jeff nodded and told him they would be coming and expected Fermat to take them to Alan. Fermat nodded glumly and the call was ended. Jeff stared at the screen for a moment longer.

"Boys let's go get your brother. He has a lot of explaining to do. He is in _so_ much trouble"

They nodded and within the next twenty minutes they were driving towards Wharton's.

When they arrived they had Fermat waiting for them. He waved quickly and looked around.

"Whe-"

Fermat interrupted Scott and motioned for them to follow. He raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with John but didn't say anything else as they followed the preteen. HE led them around the corner and to one of the old football fields where a SUV was waiting. Fermat climbed in the front seat and motioned for them to get in the back. Once in Jeff looked forward and saw who was driving. A kid no older than 15 was behind the wheel.

The Tracy brothers remained quiet, unlike Jeff.

"Who are you? And how old are you?"

"I am Benjamin but you can call me Beni with an i. I'm 15 bro"

Jeff got this stern look every parent did when a kid did something bad.

"You can't drive you're not old enough yet. Switch spots with me. 15 and driving are you kidding"

Beni smirked and turned on the SUV. Fermat told him where to go in Spanish and Beni replied before putting the car in drive and stepping on the gas. Jeff frowned but hushed for a moment. Fermat turned around to them and informed them of who Beni actually was.

"Beni here is Alan's tire man. He carriers the tires out when Al comes in for a pit stop."

Fermat quieted after that and they sat in silence. About half an hour later they were walking through the crowd at a race car circuit. Crews and tourists and people were walking around seeing the different stops and stations. Someone was yelling about passenger advantages with their pick in driver. They stayed behind Fermat the entire time until they came to an open garage.

Fermat led them inside and as stopped immediately by a security officer. Behind the security they could see a blonde teen leaning against a metal table and a tan girl with really curly hair leaning against the front of a car. The teen boy was strikingly familiar and was laughing at something the girl said. They watched as he pushed himself forward and turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks staring wide-eyed at the group.

"D-Dad"

The security officer looked behind him at the duo. The girl nodded and pushed herself off the front of the car. She looked about 15 herself and very optimistic. She had a faint smile on as she approached. She ad on a black t-shirt and oily muddy overalls. The top undone and the strap loops hanging around her legs. She had an oil streak on her arm and a rag in her back pocket. As she got closer they started to notice specific details. Her eyes were blue and she was tan and had blondish brunette curly hair.

She came to a stop next to Alan and thanked the guard. He nodded and smiled before walking off. Alan just continued to look forward at his father. What was he doing here? What were his brothers doing here? Someone elbowed him in the side and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oww"

"Oh don't be such a girl"

His dad wanted to say something but someone was calling all drivers to the front. Alan nodded and ran off. Completely not noticing the fact that his usual quiet brother was missing. The family tried to follow but the girl caught their attention and Alan was soon lost in the large crowd. Fermat cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Umm th-thi is On-ont"

The girl smiled at him and held out a hand.

"I'm Ontario. I'm the mechanic after and before the races. Alan takes pretty good care of her but she still needs the doc sometimes.. Are any of you as good as Alan? He's like the best Rookie out there"

* * *

(with Alan)

"And Shep Tracy will be paired with.."

"Hey 'Shep' long time no see"

Alan spun around at the achingly familiar voice. Behind him stood his normally passive brother. With his arms crossed over his broad chest stood John smirking down at him. Great just Great.

* * *

So I don't know! I just like the name Ontario! And well yah... Hope you liked it!


End file.
